People want quick, convenient and mobile access to their digital information. A typical example is when a person dealing with an upcoming meeting wants to view calendar data including the meeting time and location. Similar access to other information, such as email, social networking, and online services such as search, mapping, weather forecasting and traffic updates is also desirable to many users.
Contemporary mobile devices provide such information, but not necessarily quickly or conveniently. For example, a smartphone has certain limitations from an interaction point of view, as smartphone is very often carried in a pocket or bag, and therefore needs to be removed (and typically switched on and/or unlocked) before it can be used for further interaction. A laptop or tablet computing device computer similarly needs to be activated. Not only can this be inconvenient and awkward at times, but there are also other times when it is socially or professionally unacceptable do so, and/or undesirable to call attention to oneself while doing so.